herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sophitia Alexandra
Sophitia Alexandra is a character and a heroine in the Soul series of fighting games. She has appeared in Soul Edge, Soulcalibur, Soulcalibur II, Soulcalibur III, Soulcalibur Legends, Soulcalibur IV and Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny. What lies in her soul is Truth. Personality Sophitia is a benevolent, faithful, valiant, selfless, and strong-willed woman who is devoted to her family and will do anything to protect them by all means, even if it means sacrificing her own life. She is especially fond of her children, and willingly decided to join the forces that serve Soul Edge to protect her daughter Pyrrha, whose life lies in the hands of Soul Edge. She may also be considered as tough as her younger sister Cassandra, because she has taken on a very tough decision that few could bear. Her personality has softened and matured a lot in Soulcalibur III; her voice is more low-pitched and monotonous, for example. In Soulcalibur IV, Sophitia is very melancholic and doubtful, due to the danger her daughter incurs. Biography ''Soul Edge'' Sophitia lives in Athens with her family, a part of the Ottoman Empire. The daughter of a Greek baker, she worked at her family bakery. She has always treasured her country's culture and prayed often to the city guardian, Athena, the goddess of wisdom. One day, as she bathed in a forest spring, a bright light appeared and took the shape of a man. He revealed to her that he was the Olympian god of fire and forge Hephaestus and told her of the evil sword Soul Edge. The existence of such a powerful blade would put shame to his name, as he had not created it, and that if anyone were to discover it, it would bring much pain to the world. Hephaestus ordered her to come to the Eurydice Shrine and receive a holy weapon, the Omega Sword, so that she could destroy Soul Edge. At first, Sophitia was reluctant to take the holy mission; as she told Hephaestus, she was but a baker's daughter. However, Hephaestus insisted she could achieve the goal, and Sophitia relented. Upon gaining her equipment, she ventured forward. Sophitia did eventually track down Soul Edge in a port in Valencia, Spain, and she fought its wielder, the dread pirate Cervantes de Leon, destroying one of the twin blades. However, shards of the evil sword flew with great force from her powerful blow, wounding her too greatly to finish the fight. Just as Cervantes was about to deliver a finishing blow to the wounded Sophitia, a mysterious female ninja, Taki, saved her and proceeded to kill the evil pirate. After the battle had finished, Taki carried Sophitia on her back to her home in Athens, where Sophitia's sister, Cassandra, had been waiting for her. Cassandra was the only person to believe her story at the time. ''Soulcalibur'' After recovering from her wounds she suffered from the sword fragments, she returned to her life as the daughter of a baker and spent her days peacefully. However, one day, when she was out shopping with Cassandra, Sophitia had an ominous vision of a knight in azure armor and a sword of immense evil—a sword she knew that had to be Soul Edge. She suddenly collapsed and was rescued by a swordsmith named Rothion; they fell in love at the first sight, and decided to become engaged. They were visiting the temple of Hephaestus to report their engagement to him, and then she received a second oracle from the God to destroy the remains of Soul Edge. Hephaestus then supplied her with holy metal and ordered Rothion to forge a new Omega Sword and shield; she set out on a second journey to destroy the cursed sword. On this second journey, Sophitia, who healed the lands polluted by evil, eventually stopped feeling the evil presence of the blade. She continued for a while, but once she was sure someone else had destroyed the blade, she immediately ended her travels and returned to her home as quickly as possible. ''Soulcalibur II'' There, she soon married Rothion and eventually gave birth to both a son and a daughter, Patroklos and Pyrrha. But a strange metal shard that Rothion had received from a mysterious customer four years later brought a halt to her newfound happiness. Upon bringing the metal fragment home, their two children began to fight violently with each other over the artifact. The evil aura the fragment emanated caused Sophitia's old wounds to ache, as they had been undoubtedly infected with the evil energy of Soul Edge seven years previous, explaining her children's predilection for the bizarre aura. Cassandra had seen Sophitia's distraught expression and proceeded to grab the shard from her grasp and run out the door, running away from home soon afterwards with the Omega Sword and Nemea Shield. A couple of weeks later, Sophitia decided that if she was to free her children from the evil sword's curse and ensure her sister's safety, she had to embark on a third journey. But because Cassandra had stolen Sophitia's previous weapons, which she had stored at Eurydice Shrine, Rothion forged her a new set to destroy the cursed Soul Edge once and for all... ''Soulcalibur III'' Her journey took her to Ostrheinsburg Castle, which was blanketed by a thick fog. From the fog emerged Tira. The girl casually told Sophitia that Soul Edge was not in the castle, and she also told her that she wanted to "play" with Sophitia's children with a smile that was neither gentle nor heartwarming. Sophitia lunged at the girl, but she easily dodged her attack, and disappeared into the fog, laughing. Sophitia quickly returned home and was relieved to see that her family was safe, but she was unsure whether to continue her search for Soul Edge. She went to the Eurydice Shrine to pray to Hephaestus for guidance, where the girl in green was waiting for her. As they fought, Sophitia noticed an emotion from the girl other than madness. She realized that the girl had never felt happiness and commented as such. With a look of hatred in her eyes, the irritated girl simply pushed Sophitia away and left, leaving these words in her wake: "You're annoying... when the time comes, I'll come for your children". Sophitia then made up her mind. She was going to destroy Soul Edge for the sake of her children. Asking her husband to keep their children safe, Sophitia left to continue her search for the cursed sword. ''Soulcalibur IV'' Sophitia continued her pursuit of the cursed sword, and at last she arrived in the sword's dominion, Ostrheinsburg. There, she learned a shocking truth. While she was away from home, a cunning servant of the cursed sword had abducted her daughter Pyrrha, who had been deliberately exposed to the corrupting influence of the blade. Soul Edge had grown more powerful then ever, a sinister voice whispered, and Pyrrha would die without the sword's evil energy to sustain her. "Feeling torn? I would too, if I'd left my children to fend for themselves!" The words clung to Sophitia like a curse. "Well, don't believe me, if you don't want to, but I suggest you think carefully before making your choice." She had come running after the sword to destroy it, but when she thought about the consequences now, if Soul Edge should be lost, what would become of her child? And so that her child might live, the crusader Sophitia made her choice; to battle any righteous warrior who came to Ostrheinsburg seeking to destroy Soul Edge. With each new sin, guilt tore at her heart, but there was no other way. Would Sophitia and her family never be able to dwell in the light of the sun again? ''Cursed blood flowing through her body'' Sophitia was fighting Cervantes and managed to destroy the female half of Soul Edge during her fight with him. But she was badly injured by the shards and about to lose the fight. Taki came for help and ended the battle by killing Cervantes. Taki managed to extract most shards out of Sophitia's body, but one remained near her heart: when she gave birth to Pyrrha and Patroklos, both of her children were "tainted". Tira was interested in Sophitia's children because they were potential hosts for Soul Edge and she managed to kidnap Pyrrha. In Soulcalibur IV, Sophitia tried to rescue Pyrrha, but was told that her daughter was now so tainted that she could no longer survive without Soul Edge. Sophitia had no other choice and cooperated with Nightmare and Tira to protect the sword... And her child. In the end, Siegfried managed to defeat Nightmare, and Sophitia had to sacrifice her life in order to save Pyrrha's, by transplanting her last Soul Edge shard in her daughter's body. In doing so, Sophitia died in order so that her daughter may live. ''Soulcalibur: Lost Swords'' Sophitia appears in the free-to-play game Lost Swords. She is one of the three characters the player can choose to start with, along with Siegfried and Mitsurugi. Her default weapon is a red version of her Omega Sword and Elk Shield. ''Soulcalibur: Unbreakable Soul'' When the player and Cassandra arrive at the Eurydice Shrine, Sophitia mistakes them for thieves aligned with Dampierre, who was planning on taking the holy weapons. After the player defeats her, she apologizes for the mistakes, but regrettably tells them that only those who are pure in heart can wield the holy weapons. Sophitia then notices Cassandra and comments that she looks like her younger sister, not knowing that Cassandra is the same person from a parallel world. Soulcalibur VI Sophitia's role is nearly identical to that from the first two games. In the intro sequence, Sophitia battles Cervantes to destroy Soul Edge, but in the process is severly wounded when a shard of the cursed sword lodges into her chest. Cervantes is about to finish her, but Taki jumps in the way and kills Cervantes, whilst destroying one of the two swords Cervantes was weilding, although the remaining sword was left intact. Sophitia eventually recovers from her injury, but is left permanently scarred as the shard remains lodged into her chest. She reunites with her sister Cassandra and her fiance Rothion, and is blessed by Hephestaus as the chosen warrior to carry out the task of finding the Soul Edge once more and destroying it. After Rothion crafts a new sword and shield for Sophitia to carry out the task. She leaves her home in search of the cursed sword once more. Sophitia encounters numerous malfested along the way, and uses her healing powers to revive them. But eventually, her senses lead her to Siegfried, whom she learns was the previous wielder of the cursed sword after Cervantes. The two of them then battle, which leads to Siegfried becoming desperate for Sophitia to end his life, but Sophitia refuses and instead heals him of his wounds. Afterwards, Siegfried becomes more confident and thanks Sophitia for giving him the necessity to seek repention for the sins he has caused. He then abruptly leaves, with Sophitia trying to follow him (which proves to be unsuccessful). In the Libra of Souls campaign, Sophitia can be encountered twice: once in Athens, and again in the European Wilderness. The first time, Sophitia will happily greet the protagonist before challenging them to a battle. The protagonist ends up prevailing, and before they leave, Sophitia wishes them good luck on there journey, stating that she will pray for their safety. She is then encounter again if the protagonist's alignment leans towards evil on the Libra of Souls, they must battle her again, and once more prevail. Sophitia will then learn about why they sought her out, and afterwards wishies them luck on their journey once more, stating that she will pray for them again. External links *Soulcalibur Wiki Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Amazons Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Soul Calibur Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Spouses Category:Lawful Good Category:Elementals Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Chaotic Good Category:Guardians Category:Parents Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Warriors Category:Egalitarian Category:Fighters Category:Loyal Category:Martial Artists Category:Tragic Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Teenagers Category:Determinators Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Strong-Willed Category:Bond Protector Category:Related to Villain Category:Wealthy Category:Aristocrats Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Extravagant Category:Paragon Category:One-Man Army Category:Dreaded Category:Defectors Category:Merciful Category:Wise Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Charismatic Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Scapegoat Category:Voice of Reason Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Nurturer Category:Martyr Category:Harmonizers